The invention relates to a forming device for the production of structures of large volume, such as space frames or cells, containers, vehicle superstructures and the like, comprising a core and an external shell surrounding the core at a distance from the latter.
An increasing demand is noticeable, in the building industry in particular, for devices whereby it is possible to produce structures, e.g. bathrooms, in one piece and in large numbers. Casting moulds constructed in accordance with each particular application have had to be relied on until the present. Coping with the shutting and opening forces of the known devices, during production which may be very great due to the substantial dimensions of the structures to be produced, combined with long operating paths for the moulds, has proved to be a difficult procedure. Attempts to overcome this disadvantage by means of hydraulic or pneumatic actuating devices were unsuccessful, first since very complex hydraulic assemblies are required, and second since the forces generated by the assemblies can be distributed evenly over the separate mould surfaces only by employing expensive apparatus. For these reasons, the casting moulds of known design are little mechanised, or alternatively, the present prefabrication of structures of large volume is substantially restricted to the application of such castable materials as have relatively low shutting and opening forces.
By contrast, the present invention provides a largely mechanised forming device of the kind defined in the foregoing, which despite having an uncomplicated and inexpensive form of construction, offers very extensive scope regarding the shape imparted to the various structures which are to be produced or in respect of the materials to be used, and wherein it is possible to readily cope with any particular shutting and opening forces.